


Stupid Stars

by IAmTheUltimateGleek



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheUltimateGleek/pseuds/IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't mistake my thanks as an invitation for you to lecture me Clifford. You're attempts of wowing me with your English major crap is horrendous. I think I might swoon faster over a dead bird before this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> May continue if you guys like it! Sorry im new to Archive, but this is a repost off of my fanfiction account under the same name! Thanks for reading

Useless. Absolutely pointless.

Unnecessary balls of gas exploding millions upon millions of miles away from where she sat. Stupid metaphorical symbols used to define things far beyond any one man's compensation based theories of the world.

Stupid stars.

Raising her bottle slowly, allowing the contents to burn along the back of her throat, Carmilla felt herself swallow easily at the bitter taste. It hadn't bothered her in ages.

She barely blinked an eye.

Perhaps though it was because feared if she stopped staring upwards for even a moment...the blood coated roof of her old coffin would stare back at her again.

It was impossible though. Her mother was dead, and along with her any remnants of her previous hell. Except for the memories of course.

Raising a single eyebrow, the centuries old girl turned her head towards the woods. Almost smiling at the sight her advanced range enabled her to see.

Danny Lawrence in all her glory, crouching behind a tree as though even the colossal plant could hide her frame and hair.

"A little late out isn't Xena. Is there a damsel in distress somewhere?"

The Summer Society leader hadn't even bothered to continue hiding. Instead she moved out cautiously to approach Carmilla. Almost like one would for an animal that was capable of tearing her limb to limb should she even misplace a word.

"What? No intense questioning on my intentions being out here so late? No sarcastic undertones of guessing what im up to?"

"It looks pretty self explanatory honestly."

The tall red head gestured towards the nearly empty bottle in her hand. True she had gone through several others, but the effects had worn away years ago. Carmilla couldn't remember the last time she had been blessed enough to feel drunk.

Oh take her back to youth.

Turning away with a careless shrug, the brunette turned her gaze towards the darkness above. Again finding her mind still so curious and yet so angered by the lights that met her brown eyes.

Stupid stars.

She could feel Danny move to sit beside her. She could hear the other girl's heart rate with every step. It wasn't panicked or angered. It was no longer overly cautious nor treading unsafe waters. It was calm. At ease almost.

"I'm surprised you left your dorm. I thought for sure you'd never want Laura out of your sight again."

Ah and there it was. The metaphorical gun shot being fired.

Glancing back to meet the Indian leg styled intruder, Carmilla felt a long breathe leave her lungs. Not for something as trivial as oxygen or exasperation, but more so dramatic effect.

"Unlike you Gigantor, I don't feel the need to keep cupcake on a short leash. She's a big girl, I think she'll manage to sleep without me on guard."

To her credit, Danny allowed the jab to slide over her like a breeze. Barely even scowling at the other's tone as she reached out to take the bottle from the vampire. Carmilla complied without a word.

"I know she is capable...But you didn't see her the week after the battle. She was lost, and mourning more then all of us combined..."

Bingo, the nerve had been struck. If the redhead head noticed the vampire's tensing muscles, she gave no indication.

"Perry had to force her to eat and shower. Me and Lafontaine took turns walking her to her classes. She wouldn't sleep because she'd wake up expecting for you to be there, and then she'd just sob until she passed out. That was it for days on end."

Danny had yet to take a sip of the strange drink. Merely opting to watch it's sickly grey color to move to and fro as Carmilla's face contorted and glared at the sky above.

Stupid Giant. Stupid Stars.

"Is there a point here Xena? Because despite how lovely this little visit has been i'd rather not go back to the dorms with your dead body over my shoulder."

There wasn't even a hint of fear given at the threat.

"My point is that, you don't understand what she was like when you were gone. The second I put you onto her bed, she was alive again. She was breathing like she wanted to live."

"Don't mistake my thanks to you as an invitation for you to lecture me Clifford. You're attempts of wowing me with your English major crap is horrendous. I think I might swoon faster over a dead bird before this."

Allowing herself to fall silent, the tall red head shook her head. Continuing to slosh around the other's alcohol with an equally as sarcastic look.

"I knew you wouldn't listen. I'm not Laura so clearly what I say doesn't matter, right? It's fine, I just thought you'd be a little less narcissistic after surviving death...again. Silly me."

The Summer Society girl went to stand and try to hand back Carmillla's repulsive beverage, but she stopped when she noticed the brunette was no longer staring skyward. Instead her dark eyes had locked onto her own.

"My past is not a definition of how I treat you. You are the definition of how I treat you."

"What's that suppose to-"

"Imagine my surprise after nearly 400 years, when I find that the girl I'm entirely addicted to...is completely attached by the hip to a self righteous dog."

Danny looked like she were about to intervene, but Carmilla stood and continued on.

"Save your breathe Lawrence, your reputation proceeds you as far as players go. A girl here and there and then oh wait your heart falls for the least expected candidate in the running. Cliche isn't it? Oh the princess and the jock turned white knight. The heart eyes and shy glances, god it was enough to make me want to hurl both of you back into the 1600's where you belonged. I was furious you are right. I hated you. so. very. much."

The red head refused to back down at each insult, and soon enough the two were toe to toe. Staring, not glaring, but staring each other down. Searching for an explanation and a cause to follow each's motive. But before the air could become any thicker, the brunette allowed her posture to soften.

"But here is where you fall short Xena. You think you are so innocent when it comes to causing her pain. However YOU were not there when Laura asked for space. You didn't listen her cry that night when she thought I couldn't hear her. The bags under her eyes, and the absolutely torn expression she held when one of your beloved psycho sisters threw a tomato at her head."

"I had nothing to do with that."

"Never said you did. But that's besides my point. What I'm trying to get through your Romeo and Juliet iron based skull here is that we both broke her before. And we both made up for it, so I know that this is not why you decided to find me out here and give me pointer on relationship etiquette. So I'll ask you again. What do you want Lawrence?"

Danny remained quiet for only a moment before her entire posture lost all of it's tension as well.

"I want to start over with you."

"Pardon?"

"For Laura's sake. She is the best girl I have ever met. She is smart and brave, she cares more then anyone, and she found the good in you, which I know there is. You could have killed me before. You could have left this school to go to hell, but you didn't. I love Laura, and I know you don't hate me...so I'm asking for a chance."

Carmilla stood staring up at Danny for a long time. Not responding, but just thinking. And then with a sudden laugh, the vampire felt herself come apart at the seams as her composure dropped.

"God above I thought I had met all of the nitwits of the world, but you by far steal the show here Xena. You come here and start off a proposal with 'I'm surprised you don't monitor Laura like I do'."

Danny had the decency to look a little embarrassed.

"Oh Christ, you know what? Yeah I'll give you another go here Red because hell, you need all the help you can get."

This wasn't like one of their previous fights. The brunette's words held no malice or sarcasm. She was truly getting a good laugh over Danny's poor attempts of starting on the right foot, yet again. She was willing to try again for the simple pleasure of knowing it could work and make Laura all the happier.

For a minute the tall girl refused to laugh. But even she eventually found the humor in her own blunders as well and for whatever reason she felt as though it was okay to laugh along with Carmilla like any friend would.

The two eventually settled, and moved to return to their previous positions upon the ground. Staring up at the never ending sky.

"So we are okay?"

"If you get sappy on me I will castrate you right here and now...but I suppose so, yes. I'm sure cupcake will be thrilled when she learns of this."

"Yeah...I bet she will."

Not removing her eyes from the stars, Carmilla nudged Danny lightly and gestured towards the forgotten bottle by their side.

"As a show of good taste, why not take a swig as a cheers to this wonderfully atrocious idea?"

"Sure. You know what why not you-"

Sputtering harshly, Danny began to wheeze as her throat burned with what could only be explained as liquid fire.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS"

"An old recipe I use to make back in the 1700's. It's basically moonshine with a little extra bit of this and that. and a drop of venom, harmless of course."

Hearing the taller girl cough and curse at the bottle now long forgotten, Carmilla felt herself smile genuinely at the sky. No longer angered by their pretentious lies and cruel twists of fate. She was happy and actually quite intrigued by how this could play out.


	2. The One Where Laura Finds Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the positive feedback guys! I hope you enjoy :D

One thing you should know about Laura Hollis is that she didn't have a lot of friends growing up. Yes as sad is it may sound, she hadn't seen the need for such distractions at the time. The little brunette wondered as to what more could any single child ever hope for other then the love of her mom, her dad, and an adorable golden retriever named Charlie.

At the tender age of 6, the young girl discovered how very wrong her ideals were.

The accident damaged them all, but Mr Hollis had taken the shock like a warning. He lost his carefree attitude, and became like stone in his views of knowing what's best for Laura. Soon Mr. Hollis began to pull strings, and become near delusional in the idea of protecting his little girl from ever feeling the cruelty of the universe ever again

Laura became home schooled with a tutor her dad thoroughly investigated by checking every public record available. She was enrolled in self defense classes and drilled like a soldier. The brunette eventually was no longer able to play with Charlie due to all of her sudden studies and stranger awareness/first aid/CPR certification classes. The poor dog eventually passed away while watching his owners worry their youth away.

The good times were over, and the poor child was alone in the world.

Don't get the wrong idea, she loved her father. But with no school or activities that weren't based solely on protection, Laura wished that she had someone else...anyone else. Someone who didn't get interrogated into never wanting anything to do with the chief of police's daughter. She just wanted some freedom to find herself.

And on her 18th birthday, that's exactly what she got.

Mr. Hollis had insisted, if not down right begged, for Laura to consider online schooling, Even going as far as to bribe her with the idea of allowing her a bike, not a car but a bike, to use so long as she stayed within 10 miles of the house. Laura had politely refused and all but run at the chance to attend Silas.

The large open area was nothing like the CIA style headquarters of her home. It was populated to the brim, there were all sorts of adventures awaiting for her! Best of all she was allowed to experience unless her father was in the general facility. Though he had ALMOST bought an apartment just off of the campus borders.

Unsurprisingly, week one Laura had made the rookie mistake of signing up for far too many clubs at the Fall Welcoming Fair. 

You can imagine that it hadn't been a fun time explaining to each moderator that she actually didn't give a flying hoot over gothic glee club's, or baking with chemically imbalanced crops, or all woman's outdoor athletics. 

Scratch that Laura actually had been very much so interested in the last option, but not at all for the horrifying idea of having to run for fun.

No, Danny Lawrence had been what short circuited the small girl's thoughts. Tall, athletic, gorgeous, and to top it off smarter then half of her journalism professor. The redhead had been kind to her in class and nearly a life savor on more then one occasion. Laura had been hooked after only one smile. 

Then Carmilla came into the picture. 

And suddenly Laura's nights were no longer pinned around journalism, Betty, or her somewhat pathetic love life.

The mayhem had been what Laura craved all her life, it was new it was exciting. It was also heart breaking and near impossible to redeem itself as a beneficial time for her academics.

But her sacrifice had been worth it! They saved Laf and Betty, though Laura preferred happy-party Betty over sassy-i-hate-the-world Betty, Carmilla's had been returned into her arms, she had passed her midterms, and everything felt right again.

Except for Danny. 

Danny still was absent from her life most days. The thought alone seriously dented the small girl's daily chipper. 

Breathing in a heavy sigh, Laura tried to keep her thoughts from wandering over and over again about the never ending puzzle that had become her college life. 

Think of your homework. Think of you blog. Don't think about the fact that you love Carmilla, but she still wanted Danny. 

Kicking up some of the grass underneath her converse, the little journalist huffed. Anyone in the world would kill to even be considered by either of the two goddesses, yet here she was selfishly wanting both. Her father had taught her better then that.

Turning her head upwards towards the night sky, Laura felt her mind stop. She remembered that it was the same dark abyss she saw now that matched the one that had been burned into her memory the night of the crash. The night she lost the only person who possibly could help her now. 

She hated remembering.

"Stupid stars..."

With a huff, Laura sped up her pace to the dorms, and practically side checked a random kid who had made the mistake of trying to walk near her.

Again she felt ridiculous for holding resentment over such lovely creations of the universe, but what could she do? The memory alone still pained her after nearly 12 years and it wasn't as though she enjoyed reliving it.

The feeling of being thrown like a common rag doll and ejected onto the black sheet of ice. Feeling her head hit the ground so hard she was positive it had split. Opening her hazel eyes to the picture of such lovely constellations, only to hear screaming and ambulance sirens deafening her ears.

She hated the stars. She hated that she hated them because she felt as though her mother rested among them at peace. She hated herself for hating the stars.

Not even realizing that she had been crying and standing before her door, Laura began to wipe away at her face. It had been so long since she had thought about that night. She supposed with everything that had been happening over the past few weeks...an emotional breakdown was to be expected.

Now she knew how Perry felt.

Opening the door quickly, Laura was met with a sight that she never could have predicted in a million years. Danny Lawrence was sitting on her bed. Danny Lawrence was in her room. And Carmilla was sitting directly across from Danny. Carmilla and Danny were in the same vicinity and nothing was burning or broken.

Danny AND Carmilla.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?! I'll go grab Laf and Perry you two-"

Carmilla put down her book and raised her hand to halt Laura before she made a beeline for the beg of bear spray beneath her bedside. 

"Relax cupcake. The world isn't imploding with supernatural destruction."

Raising both of her eyebrows, the smaller girl moved to close the door and place a wary and on her hip. If this was the alchemy club's doing she was going to kill them.

"Then...why aren't you two killing each other."

Chuckling at her expression, the vampire moved to stand and peck the girl she loved on the cheek before going to prepare their usual late night treat of hot chocolate and 'soy milk;. Though for the sake of being civil, she got a mug for the Jolly Green Giant as well.

"While nothing would make me happier then to have a fresh drink for tonight- relax Xena it was a joke- no sweetheart, me and the captain of the dimwits have come to a truce. No more Fangs and Stakes warfare."

Danny had raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the 'playful' threat, but none the less nodded along with the explanation. Though now that Laura's surprised expression was on her, she could feel the pinpricks of nerves beginning to bite along her skin.

"It's true. Laura I am so so so sorry for how I treated you before, and I know you're capable of taking care of yourself, okay? I was worried and scared for you and...and if you still want me to back off, I will."

"....You won't act like a body guard 24/7?"

"Promise."

"And you won't keep anymore emergency stakes in your bag?"

Carmilla narrowed her eyes at that new fact.

"I swear."

With a huge smile, Laura practically launched herself at the TA. Wrapping her arms around the girl's neck as she began to practically buzz with happiness. This was too good to be true.

"My this scene is positively heart warming. I think I might put it on this year's Christmas card."

"Bite me."

"Never took you for a masochist, Clifford."

Laura hadn't truly realized just how much she had missed the redhead until she heard the two bickering over top of her head. Now she did get to have both girl's in her life without them trying to murder each other!

It was a dream come tr-

"Laura? Have you been crying?"


	3. The Past Can Hurt

Danielle Lawrence always hated the dark. Ever since she had been bored, countless people had commented on the soft whimpering that usually left the redhead from the silence of her bedrooms.

And despite being a young woman, who undoubtedly could drop kick a man twice her height and weight, Danny still felt her skin chill itself to the bone when there was no light to be seen.

Not so much for the frightening thoughts of monsters or ghosts haunting past the hours of daylight, but because of what the blackness reminded her of. What it always stood for.

Home....or more or less her lack of ever having one.

Yes, call the reporters and the president himself, the great star student of Silas was in fact a foster kid. Not that the particular though "bothered" Danny per say, but after so many years of praying to the sky for a loving family, the tall girl had grown to despise the darkness. If only for the fact that it made her recall the past.

High school years though, were where she drew the line for "shittiest moments of my life".

Danny couldn't even recall if she even went to a single party or dance during her time in hell.

She DID remember having to study and work harder then everyone else, just so she could become eligible for scholarship opportunity. Staying up well into the night trying to read her text books with her, self paid for, cell phone light. So as not to disturb all of the other children she shared her room with. Playing the role of mommy every day of the week because her "care takers" wouldn't give half a damn if one of the "brats" they housed walked into traffic or not.

The redhead knew the game and learned to adapt as a protector. Because as far as her last two bastard guardians were concerned, if they got their paycheck, what did it matter?

So yes, Danny did hold a certain sort of resentment towards the night. But none so as much as to what rested among the pitch black frame.

The stars.

The god forsaken balls of light were nothing but empty promises. 

Deep in the back of her mind, the redhead could vividly see the first wish she had ever made. It had been when she was housed in her 4th home. Her best friend at the time, a small foster girl named Ellie had told her about a fairytale. \

Where the poor peasant girl made a wish for her life to be filled with nothing but happiness, and from freedom from her wicked King.

The next day the girl was saved by a white knight, who not only vanquished the horrid King, but gave her the protection of a thousand men. He loved her until time passed and they were taken into the sky by the grace of an unknown heaven.

Danny had nearly cried at the story's ending, and had grabbed Ellie's hand. Rushing them both over to the nearest window, so that they both could make the same wish.

The morning after, a 7 year old Danielle found that Ellie had been adopted out, and that she was being relocated once again.

No matter where she went though, the redheaded child held her hope for as long as she could. Maybe she simply hadn't tried hard enough, next time her dreams would come true.

Years passed...

How many times had she wished upon each constellation? A new one every night.

How many times had she prayed for an actual mother to mend her wounds instead of school nurses. For a father to teach her how to throw and kick a ball rather then a greasy old man who did nothing but stare at her as she ran around the community track. 

When would someone finally care?

The answer seemed clear enough to Danny when she reached the age of 18, and had finally left for Silas. 

No one ever would.

And yet, as unethical it sounded, she blamed herself almost as badly as she blamed the stars.

Maybe if she had been just a little sweeter when potential parents had come to visit. Maybe if she had acted more "girly" instead of rough housing and being shifted from house to house. Maybe if she had run from the system sooner....maybe then she wouldn't be so use to the feeling of not being wanted. Of never ending anxiety and sadness.

To wake up every morning, and look in the mirror. Only to meet red puffy eyes and a scratchy voice that came with the price of sobbing well into the night.

Maybe then she wouldn't have been able to tell just how badly Laura must have been crying on her lonesome. Because for danny there was no mistaking so many tell tale signs.

"Laura? Have you been crying?"

Carmilla was over to the bedside in practically .0001 seconds. Completely forgetting her and the taller girl's light banter.

Laura, to her credit, had wiped away most of the dry tear trails well enough that you wouldn't notice had you only glanced at her face. But in the presence of an expert and a vampire, it looked like her hardest wasn't going to fly.

"Cupcake, what happened?"

"Nothing!"

2/3 pairs of eyes rolled at the convincing voice shake and obvious evasion. But before the centuries old girl could interrogate her girlfriend further, Danny moved her head slightly. 

Barely even noticeably enough for anyone else to decipher, but the message was like a shinning neon light.

DROP IT. She doesnt wanna talk about it.

So with a lot of profanity mentally being spewed towards the redhead, Carmilla snapped her mouth shut and nodded. Already regretting this whole "be nice and take each others probably correct but still pissing me off" advice.

"Whatever you say munchkin. But we will be talking about another day, got it?"

Laura was surprised clearly, but she nodded gratefully either way.

"Thanks Carm. I promise, okay?"

10 points for Danny's perceptiveness.

"So wait now that you two are not killing each other does this mean we-"

Suddenly the banging of the dorm room's door smacking against the wall silenced any further chatter. A very singed looking and panting Lafontaine stood staring wide eyed at the trio, with a very flustered and soaking wet Perry rushing in as well.

"Oh good you're all here. Wonderful, um there's a small prob-"

"SMALL?! There's a fucking dragon in the dinning hall!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To continue or leave as is? That is the age old question. Hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever did continue on with this is would be DannyxCarmillaxLaura and pretty long. But let me know what you think and thanx for reading!


End file.
